


Closest To Your Heart

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Scisaac Week 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott fears losing his other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day two of Scisaac Week, Tragic Tuesday.

“No!”

Scott ran as fast as he could, but he wasn’t quick enough as Deucalion’s hand went right through Isaac’s chest and right out his back. Isaac gasped in pain and shock before his body dropped to the ground, his hands moving the gaping hole that was trying to heal.

Scott dropped to his knees next to Isaac, tears falling down his face. “No. No, no no. God, no.” One hand pressed over the wound, while the other gently caressed Isaac’s cheek. “Isaac. Isaac look at me. Look a me, Isaac.”

Isaac slowly turned his head towards Scott, and Scott watched as Isaac’s life began to drain away. There was so much blood everywhere, and Scott couldn’t do anything about it. Isaac struggled to lift a bloody hand to Scott’s cheek, a smile crossing over his face. “I loved you, Scott,” Isaac whispered, gasping for breath.

“Save your breath Isaac, please,” Scott said. “You’ll be ok. You’ll be fine. We’re going to get through this.”

Isaac let out a pained laugh. “Not this time Scott.” His hand fell away from Scott’s cheek, leaving behind a bloody streak. “It was fun though, wasn’t it? You and me?” Isaac coughed violently, spitting up blood. “Don’t forget me Scott,” Isaac whispered, once the coughing fit subsided. “Don’t forget us.”

“Never,” Scott replied, taking Isaac hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “I love you, Isaac. I love you.”

Isaac smiled. “One more kiss?”

Scott nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips against Isaac’s and tasting blood. He didn’t pull away until Isaac’s heart stopped and his last breath left him. He cradled Isaac in his arms, sobbing and refusing to let go even as Derek tried to pull him back.

Scott awoke, gasping for air and turning over to see Isaac was still alive. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him close, waking Isaac from his slumber. “Scott? Something wrong?”

“Promise me something.”

Isaac turned over so he was facing Scott. “Hm?”

“Whatever you do, stay away from Deucalion,” Scott said. “Stay away from the Alpha’s and especially stay away from Deucalion.”

Isaac frowned. “Scott? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Just promise me, Isaac. Please!”

After a moment, Isaac nodded. “I’ll do my best, but I can’t make any promises.”

Scott leaned in and kissed Isaac, as Deucalion’s words from their last meeting rang through his ears as his dream replayed over and over in his mind. “I will take what you hold closest to your heart.”


End file.
